Part of Something Special
by sebloob
Summary: Future!Quick fic.


_I hope this is okay. I don't care too much for it, but at the same time I love it. Enjoy._

Quinn had never thought this would happen. She and Puck were living together, and more than that – they were engaged and expecting their second child together. Memories of their high school career and the pain of giving up Beth had brought them together and now ten years after graduation everything was finally settling down.

"Noah, I don't think I can do this."

"Quinn, come on. They're practically family. They should be the first to know." Puck's arms wrapped firmly around his fiance's body from behind, hands settling on her stomach. There was no bump, not yet, but he knew. This was his life now, and he wouldn't run from it like he had in McKinley.

"I haven't seen most of them in like, six years, Puckerman! What if we're not… what if it's not the same?"

The still mohawked man laughed, kissing the top of his bride-to-be's blonde head. "Quinn, how long have you spent planning this wedding?"

The girl giggles, shaking her head. "Years."

"You had the venue picked out as soon as I asked you to go on a date with me. You've been dreaming of this, and of Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Tina in bridesmaids dresses right there with you. We always said that no matter how far and how long, we'd always be a family. Nothing's going to change."

He was right, Quinn knew, but she'd been such a royal bitch in high school. She'd destroyed as many friendships as she had made and she'd gotten so wrapped up in Yale and her schooling that she'd forgotten what really mattered in life, what kept people happy. She'd let them all slip away. She hadn't even received an invitation to this party. Puck had, and that's why she was going. Puck had said it was because no one knew where she was, no one had heard from her, but it didn't help the sinking feeling in her gut that they hated her.

Nothing quelled her nerves until she walked into the apartment, Kurt's well-furnished and classically decorated pent house in the upper east side that she realized she was being ridiculous. She was the life of the party like she'd always been, and honestly? It felt like no time at all had passed. Nerves boiled in her for a completely different reason now. Standing with a bottle of water in her hand, Quinn retreated to the kitchen. Puck wandered in a moment after, wrapping his arms around her again, cupping her face with his work-calloused hands.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you out there?"

"I'm nervous," She giggles, blushing because she knows it's crazy.

"Don't be. They're going to be so happy for us, Quinnie. Have I been wrong yet?"

"Well, no…"

"Then come on." Puck offers a big, rough hand to her and she takes it, dainty fingers lacing with his. They walk into the living room together and Puck clears his throat, all eyes turning on them. Other couples in the room seem to slide together in the silence, Tina and Mike, Kurt and his boyfriend, Santana and Brittany, and even Mercedes and Sam. Rachel and Blaine are frozen in their mid-conversational positions, a half-finished debate hanging between two friends. "We have some news," Quinn says finally with a smile, stepping forward. This was it. The crowning moment.

Friends forever, through everything, making each other's dreams come true. That's what this meant. That's what this family did for each other, and always had.

"We're getting married and we're expecting a child together. On our terms this time." Her quiet, self-assured voice speaks and a weight lifts from her chest. The room lights up with excited babbling, Kurt screaming about colors and planning while Rachel jumps with over excited tears. Puck and Quinn smiled at each other, Noah mouthing a silent 'told you so' and earning a slap across the chest and a kiss from his soon to be wife.

An old memory of high school drifts through Quinn's mind and she smiles. This was her family, her special something, and as Rachel had told her all those years ago, _being a part of something special, makes you special._And she was.


End file.
